


Precious Things

by ProbablyPorn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic, but its there, loose interpretation of the song, not a super graphic rape, precious things - tori amos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyPorn/pseuds/ProbablyPorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These precious things, let them bleed, let them wash away. These precious things, let them break their hold over me.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A very loose interpretation of the Tori Amos song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Things

_So I run faster… But you caught me here. Yes, my loyalty’s turned. Like my ankle, in the seventh grade._

He panted, using the wall as leverage to whip himself around a corner. He nearly slipped, cursing as he caught himself, glancing over his shoulder before starting to run once more.

His attacker was behind him, gaining quickly, his senses not dulled by alcohol, as Ray’s were. “Raaaayy… Come back here. I just want to talk to you.” 

Ray’s pants were still open from their first ‘talk.’ “There’s nothing to talk about!” He ducked into a room at random, hoping his attacker hadn’t seen.

Ray was anything but lucky. “There you are… I was looking for you.”

He backed away, tripping over a rug, falling onto his ass, and backing away still, scooting until he had hit the wall.

“I just want to talk to you.” The man knelt down in front of Ray, smiling at him. “That’s all.” 

“Talk about what, Joel? I just want to go home…” Ray whimpered, shrinking away as Joel brushed hair from his face, fingers cold on Ray’s skin.

“You’re drunk, Ray. Let me take care of you.” Joel grabbed Ray’s arms, hoisting the man to his feet.

“I want to go home…”

“I’ll take you home tomorrow, Ray. You left your keys with Geoff. You wouldn’t be able to get inside even if I did take you home.”

Ray didn’t respond, leaning against Joel for support as the man steered him through the house, from the office he’d ended up in back to the guest bedroom.

“Joel, please… Please… Don’t do this, c’mon… We’re friends… You’re friends with my boyfriend, c’mon… Don’t touch me…”

“C’mon, Ray, you gotta change into pajamas.” Joel chided him, unzipping the smaller man’s hoodie, pushing it off of him. Ray whined, but let the jacket drop. “Are you really going to make me undress you?”

“Don’t undress me… I don’t want it…” He struck out at Joel, reflexes too slow, as Joel easily catches his arms. His shirt is removed, tossed aside, doing nothing helpful other than messing Ray’s glasses up, making him unable to see Joel’s smug fucking face.

Too soon, Ray’s undressed, glasses set safely aside, rendering him close to blind. He’s led back to the bed and pushed back onto it, hitting the sheets with closed eyes, heart in his throat.

He can feel Joel’s eyes raking over him, taking in every detail of his body. Joel tsked, tugging his shirt off. “You know, you really are an ugly boy. Not like Michael and Gavin. They’re pretty, pretty boys. But, I like the way you plead.”

Ray turned his head to one side, tears hot on his cheeks. 

“Now, c’mon. That’s no way to accept a compliment.”

Ray opened his eyes, letting out a choked sob as he sees Joel’s nudity. “Thank you.” He forced the words out, hating himself for letting Joel force him to _thank him_ for an insult.

This pleased the older man, as he smiled, climbing onto the bed with Ray. “Now, if you were a pretty boy, I’d take my time, stretch you out, get you nice and ready… But you’re an ugly boy, you take what you can get, huh?”

“I’m a virgin.” Ray didn’t meet Joel’s eyes.

“Oh, you poor thing… You can’t even get Geoff to fuck you, huh? Don’t you worry. I’ve fucked ugly boys before.” He put a condom on, _thank god,_ and lubed that up even more than it came. “Just lay back and enjoy it.”

As Joel entered him, Ray screamed, back arching. He felt like he was being split in half, the lube that had been dripping doing not nearly as much as Ray had hoped.

_These precious things, let them bleed, let them wash away. These precious things, let them break their hold over me._

Ray cried, pleading with Joel to stop, to let him go, to _kill him._ Joel just smiled, assuring the Puerto Rican that he’d enjoy it, that Joel was doing him a favour by taking his virginity.

Ray felt as though he would burst with shame when he moaned. Call it prostate stimulation, call it a defense mechanism, call it an act of God, call it what you will, but _something_ was making the pain ebb away, making Ray’s limp cock fill out, making tears of shame burn his cheeks.

“Oh, I told you.” Joel’s smug face was merely a blur to Ray. “Here, let me make things better.” He grabbed onto Ray’s dick, quickly establishing a rhythm of thrusts and tugs, making Ray’s back arch. “That’s a good boy… All you _are_ good for, anyways.”

Ray keened, wishing more than anything that he could shut himself down, that Joel’s touches would fade away and leave him clean, untainted. But Joel’s ministrations continued, Ray’s body succumbing whether he wanted it to or not.

He felt disgusting and used, his chest covered in his own betrayal, the condom tied and flicked at him once Joel had finished. There was blood on it, cum inside it, and Ray wanted it to burn.

“Take a shower before you stain my sheets. You’ll pay for new ones if there’s even a single drop of your mess on them.” Joel yawned, leaving the room.

Ray laid still, crying softly. He eventually forced himself up, crying out at the sharp pain. He limped to the bathroom, starting the shower and turning the water up excessively hot. He sat in the tub until the water ran cold, knees hugged to his chest.

-

The next morning, Joel came to wake him, seeing Ray sitting on the floor in the corner. “Did you even sleep at all?” He put a hand on his hip, cocking it.

Ray shook his head.

“Well, you should have. We have work today. Get up, it’s time for breakfast.” 

Ray limped into the kitchen, bowl and cereal already set out for him. He stared at the empty bowl so long that Joel got tired of watching him, pouring the bowl for him and pushing the spoon into his hand. “Eat.”

One bowl of cereal later, Ray was in Joel’s passenger seat, staring at the airbag. His clothes from the night before were wrinked, his shirt on completely inside out, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

-

“Wow, you look wrecked.” Michael commented, the first person to notice Ray as he entered the Achievement Hunter office. “You hungover?”

Ray blinked, looking over. His mind instantly recalled Joel’s voice. _Not like Michael and Gavin. They’re pretty, pretty boys._ “Yeah.”

“Oh, man.” Michael chuckled. “You’re fucked. Lucky you’re dating Geoff, huh? You can probably get out of work.”

“Yeah.” Ray turned to his computer, eyes focusing on the picture he kept on his desk. Himself, sandwiched between a grinning Geoff and a smiling Joel. He debated turning it face-down, but his fingers wouldn’t move to grip the frame.

“Heeeey, Ray! Hi, Micoo!” Gavin sauntered in, grinning. “Woah, Ray, you look like you’re about to have kittens! What’s wrong?”

“Hungover.” Ray muttered, setting his head on his desk. “Ray’s not here right now, please come back later.”

“What do you mean Ray’s not here?” Geoff entered the room and immediately frowned, setting his hand on Ray’s back. “You okay, buddy?”

“Just peachy.” Ray sighed. 

“He’s hungover as fuck.” Michael offered, making Ray’s rage bubble up. _Look at that smug fuck. He thinks he’s so cute, talking to MY fucking boyfriend… I wish he was dead. I want to smash his stupid face, and Gavin’s stupid face… I want to smash the faces of all the beautiful boys… If they weren’t so fucking beautiful, I wouldn’t be so ugly… If I weren’t so ugly, Joel wouldn’t have_ bothered _with me._

Geoff hummed. “You don’t drink a lot, bud. This is probably why.” He rubbed Ray’s back in a way Ray was sure was _meant_ to be reassuring. “Take it easy today.”

No one noticed that Ray limped. 

No one noticed that Ray didn’t say much.

No one noticed that Ray’s shirt was inside out.

No one noticed that Ray was late coming back from lunch.

No one noticed that Ray’s cheeks were wet.

No one noticed that Ray shook the entire time Joel came to visit Geoff.

_No one noticed._

_No one cared._

-  
Geoff didn’t even comment as Ray stayed on the couch. He merely raised an eyebrow, stroking his fingers through Ray’s hair. “You want me to stay out here ‘til you go to sleep?”

“You don’t have to.” Ray stared at the television, eyes unfocused, not even paying mild attention to the flashing colours.

“Maybe I want to. You’ve been weird all day… More than hungover weird. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Ray, c’mon… What happened when Joel took you home? I know you never made it back here… Did you sleep with him? I mean, I can see why you would…”

“Geoff.”

“Okay, okay, I’m being ridiculous, I know.”

“Not that ridiculous.”

“Oh, so you _did_ sleep with him!”

“He slept with me.”

Geoff made a face Ray could only label as ‘baffled.’ “What is that supposed to mean?”

“He forced himself on me, Geoff.” Ray turned from the TV, tears pricking at his eyes again. “I didn’t want it. He just kept telling me that it would be okay, that… that I’d like it…”

“Wh-He really did…? God, Ray, I was _kidding!”_

“Well, I’m not.”

“Oh, God, Ray!” Geoff hugged Ray too tight, murmuring words that filtered through Ray’s brain, but didn’t catch. “Ray, God, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“I bled, but that’s done now…He took my virginity…” Ray cast his eyes down.

“No. Nonononono. He didn’t take your virginity. That is something you have to give. You still have it.” Geoff held Ray close, rubbing small circles into the Puerto Rican’s back. 

They stayed like that a long time, Geoff’s grip on his boyfriend almost too tight to be considered protective. 

“Let’s get some sleep.” Geoff finally murmured. “Tomorrow, I’ll deal with Joel.” 

-

The next morning, Ray stared into his closet for what felt like hours. He wanted to dress nicely, to be more appealing, to not be such an _ugly_ boy. He finally chose, pulling the clothes on, brushing his hair, doing anything and everything he could think of to improve his appearance, short of actually going out and buying make-up.

“You look nice.” Geoff smiled, nervous. “Nicer than usual.”

Ray put away the cereal bowl Geoff had put out for him. “Thank you.” 

When they reach the office, they take a small detour, ending up in the office of the one and only Joel Heyman.

“Oh, hey, guys. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Joel smiles, as though nothing has happened. To Ray, he just looks smug.

The spell breaks, the numb feeling Ray had been full of gone.

“God, why are you always smirking like you’re the goddamn sun?” He slammed his hands on Joel’s desk, suddenly filled with righteous anger. “You made me cum, _that’s all._ That doesn’t make you Jesus!”

“Ray, please.” Geoff pulls on the man’s arm, pulling him away from Joel. “I’ll handle this.” He turns to Joel. “Joel, you and I have been friends for a while. Like, a long while. But, you _raped_ Ray.”

“Raped him? Oh, nonono, I would never. He came onto _me!”_

“Bull _shit!”_ Geoff growled. “Ray wouldn’t even sleep with _me,_ why would he sleep with _you?”_

“Well, although he’s looking better today, Ray’s not exactly the prettiest boy, so I imagine he’d take what he can get.”

Geoff looked absolutely _lethal,_ leaping over Joel’s desk and tackling the man. Ray watched, finding it hard to feel much of anything for Joel. So, when Geoff stood, leaving his used-to-be-friend on the floor, Ray didn’t feel the need to say anything, or to even really look at Joel, instead putting his arm around Geoff.

“You and I,” Geoff pointed down at Joel, who was barely conscious. “We’re _done._ I’m not calling the cops on your ass because this company needs you, but so _help me God,_ Joel, if you so much as _look_ at anyone, you’re going to regret the day you hit puberty.”

They left the room, and the office, going out instead for ice cream. And when Geoff finally coaxed a smile out of Ray, he made doubly sure to tell Ray that he was the prettiest thing Geoff had ever seen.

Geoff’s words couldn’t wash away what Joel did, no more than the melting ice cream Ray held could. But they were a start.

_These precious things, let them bleed, let them wash away. These precious things, let them break their hold over me._


End file.
